All for the Games
by EMPG22HoPe
Summary: Goodbye, Glimmer. Only whispers can tell of the sweet dreams that we knew so well. Two tributes from different Districts can win as long as one is male and the other is female - will Cato and Glimmer emerge victor? Or will one of them die beforehand?


**All for the Games**

* * *

><p><em>Goodbye Brielle (Glimmer)<em>  
><em>Only seasons can tell<em>  
><em>Of the sweet dreams that we knew so well<em>  
><em>I'll see you around our dear ocean town<em>  
><em>The frozen days we set ablaze <em>  
><em>Sent me drifting away<em>  
><em>Like a butterfly I floated by<em>  
><em>And now I'm alone<em>  
><em>I wish I knew when you'll be back again<em>  
><em>So until then I wish you well<em>  
><em>My dear Brielle (Glimmer)<em>

_~ Sky Sailing_

* * *

><p>"Katniss, run!"<p>

The loud and eerie voice of lover boy resounded throughout the area where the Tracker Jackers had attacked us. It was only moments after when the Tracker Jackers left the area that Katniss Everdeen –- the girl that my pack has been trying to kill for days –- came to view. She looked so vulnerable and fragile that one fly of Glimmer's arrow will end her life. All I had to do was kill the hopeless romantic tribute, Peeta Mellark -– my pack's ex-ally.

"What are you doing, Cato?" Clove whispered in annoyance upon seeing me just stare at the couple that was trying to save each other's butts. "KILL HIM!"

I ignored her but followed her advice. I turned for a moment to look at her and hiss, "There are White oak leaves that can heel a tracker jacker's sting located near the lake. Take Glimmer there and wash her stings with water first before doing so. _Do not let her out of your sight_. I'll meet you there in a minute. Clear?"

Clove glared at me but replied in an ominous voice, "Crystal."

The black headed demon spoke not another word as she took Glimmer and carefully walked her farther away. Marvel followed them afterwards. All of my attention was now on lover boy who was still yelling at his _girlfriend _to run the hell away from the area.

Katniss responded quickly and limply ran away. I would have shot her from this distance but not now. I already planned her death – and it involves having her blood blot the dry grounds of the Arena which hadn't feasted for blood in _days. _I stepped away from the Oak tree that I was hiding from and in fatal response; lover boy turned his back. Soon, he looked terrified and nervous.

"Going somewhere, baker?" I asked, reaching for Glimmer's bow that had an arrow at the ready. "You really think you could get away that easily?"

Peeta bluffed, trying to find any lethal weapon to defend himself but to no avail.

"Your girlfriend is clever," I laughed maniacally. "Well, _too _clever."

As all the other tributes are a coward are in this year's Hunger Games, he ran. He was quick but I just smirked and positioned the bow I held. Two meters… he was stumbling like a broken duck… five meters, he tripped on a tree branch… six meters, and I followed him and stopped on the fifth meter. He was still running, turning to look back -– well, that was stupid of him.

I let go of the arrow. The aim was perfect.

Lover boy wailed as blood dripped from his head to his misshapen and tattered clothes. The arrow had gone through his head which caused his body to drop in immediate response. I shook my head and walked to where he was on the verge of entering the doors of death. He writhed in pain on the ground, looking at me with fear in his eyes.

"Any last words, lover boy?"

He groaned and opened his mouth before mouthing the words that defy me, "Katniss…"

Then the familiar boom of the canon resounded the arena.

I turned and grinned to myself. And that's why they should let idiots enter the Arena -– everyone would be an easy kill. I hiked down to the lake where Clove, Glimmer and Marvel wait for me.

It was Day Three at the Arena. I've killed seven, Peeta Mellark being my eight kill. My allies had done their part by killing the others. Only eight were left in the Arena. The question is: who will survive?

"There you are!" Clove said just as I was about to near them. Marvel was nowhere to be seen and Glimmer was covered with White oak leaves from where the Tracker Jackers stung her. "Did you kill them?"

"Just lover boy," I responded feebly, not minding the achievement I've done. I tore my gaze from Clove and let it settle to Glimmer who laid her head against the log of an oak tree. Somehow, worry and anxiety felt so queasy at the pit of my stomach. Just looking at Glimmer in pain and suffering was enough to make me want to tear the whole Arena apart.

I neared Glimmer and sat beside her -– I felt for a pulse and sighed in relief upon feeling the beat. She was still alive, well, _for now_, at least. Some may call me a ruthless and heartless bastard, which is true -– by the way, but if I care for something or some_one_, I'll do whatever it takes to taste the sweet juice of justice.

"Why didn't you just let her die?" Clove asked, glaring at me in the process. "We need as many deaths as we need, Cato! What were you thinking? With Glimmer gone, we'd be in better shape."

"With Glimmer gone, you wouldn't be able to escape Thresh," I reasoned in a menacing voice. It's true, anyway –- Thresh was stronger than Clove and when Thresh was on the verge of snapping her head, Glimmer injured him to let Clove free. "Unless you'd like to take her place but in a different case where dying slowly isn't involved?"

Clove bluffed and stammered, "S-still… why would you let her live? Do you love her?"

Clove's last sentence struck me indefinitely. _Do you love her? _That's ridiculous. Why would I fall in love with a narcissist? And besides, I'm not like dead ol' lover-boy who would _die _for his little girl on fire girlfriend. The Hunger Games doesn't call for _star-crossed _lovers. I bet Peeta and Katniss barely get sponsors unless…

What am I thinking? Could I really admit it even if it wasn't real to me? Even if this will be just another sick game I plot to survive the games? I may be brutal and gruesome to kill people for survival -– but to hurt one's emotion? I know I'm starting to sound like a softy but still… maybe I do care about the girl that sparkles.

I smiled sadly to myself. "Yeah, maybe I do."

Clove's eyes widened. "Oh God, you have _got _to be kidding me. You did _not _just say that! You? Cato? Fall in love with Glimmer? This is preposterous –- you _hate _sick and romantic stuff! What the devil happened to you?"

"Shut up, Clove," I rolled my eyes. "Go look for Marvel or something, who knows what that guy is up to."

"But Cato –- " Clove prodded but I cut her off.

"WHAT?"

Clove grimaced at me. "Why? I thought you… I thought you love _me._"

I gaped and arched an eyebrow at her. "Clove –- you're a sadist, not to mention a masochistic bitch. Hey, I love you, but I love you like a sister and nothing more."

Clove pursed her lips and straightened her composure before uttering, "Nevermind."

She stood and took her daggers and probably Marvel's spear as she took in a different direction, probably off to follow Marvel. Well, I couldn't care less. The moment I saw her, I felt nothing but hatred and resentment. She's a complete waste of my deathly time, but she's pretty much just like a sister to me even though she's a pain in the ass. She's useful, that's true, but I had _never _wanted an ally as dramatic and self-centered as her.

Moments after Clove left, Glimmer had started stirring in her sleep. I thought a few stirs were enough to not make me worry about her. Well, that it was until she started thrashing around, causing the White oak leaves that helps her heal from the Tracker Jacker stings to slip from her skin.

"No, stop!" Glimmer yelled helplessly which stirred my conscience as she started to thrash the way she did when she was almost demolished by the Tracker Jackers. I held her wrists to keep her from thrashing, but she fought back. She was most likely having a nightmare -– she always did, at least. Or maybe it was the hallucinations from the Tracker Jacker stings. But whatever it is, it got me worried almost to death.

"Glimmer," I said soothingly, trying to calm her. "Glimmer, stop fighting."

"NO!" Glimmer gasped as she continually thrashed around. I pinned her wrist down to stop her from trying to kick my knickers. "Get away from me! Cato!"

My eyes widened upon hearing her scream my name. Glimmer miraculously stopped moments after she screamed my name. A sigh of relief escaped my lips as I slowly let go of her wrists. I took the White oak leaves and put them back on her neck, hands and leg. She was terribly injured -– but I had to make her live. I need to get out of here alive -– at least, for the two of us.

I stared at Glimmer for what seemed like hours. She looked beautiful despite her current state with her braided honey gold hair blotted with twigs and leaves. The slow rise and fall of her chest brought severe joy to me because I know… she was still alive and hopefully healing. I almost fell off my position beside her when I saw her eyes slowly flutter open. She batted her lashes lightly and slowly to try to clear her vision.

"Glimmer," I whispered.

Then she sat straight up like a quick wasp and gasped heavily, "NO!"

I rested my hands on her shoulder and tried to calm her down. "Glimmer, it's me, relax. You're going to be okay."

She turned to look at me, pain still evident in her features. "Cato?"

I nodded and caressed her cheeks that had dried blood. I scooped up little amount of water from the lake before softly damping it on her shivering face.

"Wha… why are you doing this?" Glimmer asked in a pained voice. I washed the blood off her cheek and almost lost myself in her emerald eyes. They almost gleamed like diamonds, which explains so much of her being named _Glimmer._

"You need to stay alive," I said nonchalantly. "I need to keep you alive."

"This isn't you," Glimmer looked away, causing me to suppress a frown. "You should be slitting my neck with your sword by now, but instead you want me to live."

"Hey, I spared your life," I hissed at her. "It's a good thing Clove hadn't killed you yet -– if she had, you would've died not knowing how you did."

Glimmer sighed. "S-sorry. Well, thanks. But you are going to kill me soon, right?"

"Maybe," I shrugged. "If we're the only two left to fight to the death."

Glimmer shifted her position, hissing upon feeling the sting of the Tracker Jacker on her leg. "What happened after I went unconscious?"

"I killed lover boy," I replied which caused her eyes to widen in surprise. "He was an easy kill."

"What about the fire girl?" Glimmer asked. "Is she dead?"

"Not _yet_," I said almost a bit too weakly. "But I'll kill her, just you wait."

"Damned bitch," Glimmer muttered. "Let _me _kill her. Look what she's done to me! I look like hell!"

After all the seriousness that I've gotten into, I laughed at her. "You look like death."

"Shut up, Cato," Glimmer slapped my arm weakly which caused me to laugh even more. "I'm going to kill you."

"Save it for the end of the games, Glimmer," I said as soon as I stopped laughing. "Only one can survive, remember?"

"Well, yeah," Glimmer sighed before rolling her eyes. "Back to fire girl; what's your plan?"

I arched an eyebrow. "Gruesome, of course or maybe whatever I can think of. Killing someone comes naturally to me –- I don't plan, but I just want it to be more than just killing them slowly."

"Which explains so much of how you're going to kill me soon," Glimmer laughed which caught me by surprise. "Why not do it now, Cato?"

"What?" I asked.

Glimmer frowned. "I said; _why not kill me now_, Cato?"

Her sentence had me at the edge of turmoil. "Why would you even think that?"

"Why would you even react like that?" Glimmer raised an elegant eyebrow. "I'm useless as a baker."

"But stronger than a night lock berry, Glimmer," I told her. "I'm not going to kill you."

"How can you even say that without fail?" Glimmer asked me as she slowly took my hand in hers. "What's happened to you?"

I pulled away upon feeling the touch of her burning skin, but deep inside –- I never wanted to let go. "It's nothing. You should just go back to sleep or something – it's getting dark anyway."

"Cato… I -" Glimmer said slowly before frowning. "Hate you. I hate you so much that the thought of seeing you is enough to cause turmoil in me."

"I hate you too, Glimmer," I grinned at her as she rolled her eyes and laugh weakly. I lie beside her and let her head rest on my chest. It felt good being near Glimmer because I know… that she's safe as long as I'm around to protect her. And hopefully, she would do the same for me.

"Cato…" She spoke against my chest. "I love you."

Our mutual feelings were unconditional and rather full of angst because of the games. From the parade, to the training, to the arena, Glimmer always seized to amaze me. Especially during those days in the Training center where we were the first two to create an alliance and soon let our fellow District tributes come alongside to create a Career pack – then, choosing me as their head.

From the very beginning of the games, I knew I needed to keep Glimmer safe and alive. For what reason, exactly? I had no idea. Maybe it was an impulse or maybe an intention. I don't know. But I know deep down – I don't want to kill her as much as I want to kill Clove and the rest of the tributes left in the Arena.

Last night was enough to let me know that, the night before Katniss dropped the Tracker Jacker hive on us, Glimmer meant my death to me. We have talked so much of almost about everything. Our families, our friends, even the secrets behind our tactics in the Arena. I can't afford to lose her the moment I knew what she felt about me. I wanted to degrade the thought of falling in love with someone as beautiful as her – thinking, maybe this _not so _star-crossed lovers thing is just a ploy, an evil twist of fate. Hence; all of this… it's practically _all for the games._

Maybe Glimmer and I may _not _be in love with each other. Maybe… we were just doing this for the games or worst – for survival. Only one can survive.

Two canons boomed and soon, the young of the night came to view.

I kissed the top of her head before whispering against her hair, "I love you too, Glimmer."

The symbol of the Capitol appeared in the night sky as they present the Fallen: Peeta Mellark from District 12, that little girl Rue from District 11 and… holy crap, was that Marvel?

"Marvel?" Glimmer asked which caused her to sit upright to peer at one of the Fallen in the night sky. "He's dead… already? Where's Clove?"

I shrugged to signal her of my not knowing of my District Tribute's whereabouts. "Now there are only six of us left."

Glimmer went back to lay her head on my chest as she breathed heavily, "Keep your eyes open, Cato. That fire girl might come out of nowhere."

"Just go to sleep, Glimmer," I told her. "You need all the rest you can get."

"Cato…" Glimmer looked up to me and pursed her lips. "Do you really…"

I smiled at her which caused her to pause for a brief moment. I lied. "I do. I am truly in love with you, Glimmer."

That was enough to make her smile back and reach up to let our lips meet. It was sweet and short, plus fair enough for the night. Little does she know that I might be breaking her heart at the end of the games.

"_Attention, tributes." _Seneca Crane's voice resounded throughout the arena. _"There will be a feast at the Cornucopia tomorrow. We have decided to become **generous** after days of silent fallout by giving you what you most desire for survival. Also, a rule change has been decreed that: there can now be two victors even if they originate from different districts – as long as one is male and the other is female. Good luck, dearest tributes. And may the odds be **ever **in your favor."_

This caused Glimmer, once again, to stir and look up to me. "Cato?"

I already knew what she was asking for. I nodded to her and kissed her for the last time for tonight before asking her to return to her silent slumber. Moments after, the heavy rise and fall of her chest felt like she was still carrying an unbreakable burden. Maybe she has felt it, too, that what we were doing is all for the games.

"We're going to win this, Glimmer," I whispered to her even though I know she's sleeping peacefully. "At least, for the both of us."

* * *

><p>"CATO!" Clove's voice sounded like a reckless eel trying to electrify every corner of the arena. But she sounded scared. "Cato!"<p>

I had safely left Glimmer to a cave quite far from the Cornucopia and miraculously, she was still asleep. Nonetheless, I doubt any other tribute would find Glimmer there for we were all busy trying to get to the feast and get what we need most. But upon hearing Clove's helpless plea, I stirred and quickly ran faster to get to the Cornucopia.

The canon fired and Clove's searing calls of help stopped. Minutes later, I caught up with the guy from District 11, Thresh. I had my sword at hand and finally, we were fighting to reach the edge of glory. It took time, but it was worth it. I pushed him against a tree and fought his menacingly strong and large hands. I took the opportunity to draw my sword and slit his throat without fail. Another canon fired, signaling Thresh's death.

There were only **four **of us left now: Marissa, Katniss, Glimmer and… me. I bet the Capitol a thousand weapons that I wouldn't even go anywhere near to trying to have an alliance with Marissa nor that fire girl. I _will _kill that fire girl and when I _do_; my life will surely be complete.

I took my sword out as soon as I felt no pulse beating against his wrist and let him drop to his death. I took his pack with me as I ran and dodged trees and branches before arriving at the Cornucopia. I found District 1 and 2's packs but found none of District 5 and District 12's packs. Damn it, that Marissa from District 5 and fire girl had gotten here before I did.

Lying on the ground unconscious and probably traumatized was my District Tribute, Clove. It was either fire girl killed her or that District 11 guy, Thresh. Whoever killed her, it didn't matter. This was her fate. But I'll try to win for her because she means so much to me as much as Glimmer does. Clove was like a sister I never had.

Trying to fight back the tears that were on the verge of making me look weak in front of the Capitol, I took District 2's pack and Glimmer's pack. Eventually, I came back to the cave where Glimmer lay asleep for almost half of the early dawn by now. Now that I have three packs, I could use these to defend myself and Glimmer. Before I could open Glimmer's pack, she had started to stir in her sleep and soon turned to me as she slowly fluttered her eyes open.

"Good morning," she murmured as she slowly sat up straight. "Did something happen?"

"Feast at the Cornucopia," I replied as I handed Glimmer her pack. "I grabbed your pack."

Glimmer took it and started opening it. She then took out a silver cylindrical container and twisted it open to find white ointment occupying the hallow space. She turned to me and planted a short kiss on my lips. "Thank you, Cato."

I took the container and took little amount of the white ointment. I applied it carefully and generously on Glimmer's tracker jacker stings. She hissed at first but later breathed sighs of relief when the fresh ointment started to sooth her stings.

"Where's Clove?" Glimmer asked me as I continuously put the ointment on her stings. "Did she…"

"She's dead." I replied stiffly, a bit fazed at the thought of one of my oldest friends gone.

Glimmer blinked twice before saying, "I'm sorry."

I shook my head as I smoothly swept the last of the ointment on Glimmer's sting on her leg before closing the container with stiff hands. I didn't want to talk about Clove or anything that involves anyone's deaths. I had to think of a way to locate Katniss – her whereabouts, her hiding places; for I know myself that I need to kill the crap out of her – one way or another. For my career pack… and for what she did to Glimmer.

To get all the pressure of the whole _dying _thing, I stood from my place and offered Glimmer my hand, "Want to go hunting?"

Glimmer arched an eyebrow at me before letting out a melodious laugh. "You hunt?"

I shrugged. "Well, in most cases."

"Okay then," Glimmer laughed as she took my hand and I helped her stand. "Food is my new best friend."

Eventually, on our hike I found some desirable-looking berries. They smell like honey suckle and strawberries. Although the berries looked flat and has shades of black and purple, it was enough to feed myself and Glimmer. I grabbed a cloth from my pack and lay it on the ground. I put the berries there and thought of eating them later. I wouldn't want to be selfish by finishing the rest of the berries alone.

I went back to the bushes to grab more of the berries. I felt a rustle from behind me and just as quickly, I took out my sword. I turned to find no one around, just the pile of berries I picked just moments ago. I shook my head before turning back to the bush. I must be hallucinating or going crazy because of all this… killing. Well, I had to do it to win and everyone never had a choice against it. The Hunger Games has been going on for decades and no one dared to degrade it.

Suddenly, the sound of the canon's boom caused me to jump a little. My eyes widened as anxiety took over me. Glimmer.

"Glimmer!" I yelled out as I left the pile of berries in disarray and started to run to the direction where I last saw Glimmer go to. I could feel my heart thud hard against my chest as I run down the woods. If Glimmer had died… no, I shouldn't think like that. She can't die, not now. "Glimmer!"

As soon as I dodged a surprisingly large tree, I bumped into her.

"Oh my god, Cato," Glimmer gasped breathlessly as she tried to catch her breath. "I heard the canon… I thought you were dead."

"I thought _you _were dead," I replied, trying to catch my breath. I then showed her the berries I had picked. "Here, something to eat."

"Those are nightlock, Cato!" Glimmer yelled at me as she pushed my hand away, causing the berries to drop. "You'll be dead in a minute!"

I arched an eyebrow. "I didn't know… I thought they were…"

Glimmer breathed heavily before wrapping her arms around me. "You scared me death, damn you."

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry, babe. It won't happen again."

Glimmer sighed and laughed under her breath before murmuring, "And you said I was stronger than a night lock berry when you have no knowledge _at all _what the serious hell a night lock berry looked like."

Grinning, I pulled away from our hug and pressed my lips hard against hers, trying to taste the sweetness of strawberries on her lips. After a minute or so, I pulled away and chuckled. "I guess I'm just all weapons and you're all brains."

Glimmer laughed and shook her head before leading the way back to where I last picked the berries. We started to keep an eye on each other in case one of us gets hurt, or, well, worst – in case one of us tries to strike and kill each other. Despite our plan of trying to be star-crossed lovers –which, we fail at, by the way – we still have a hard time trying to trust each other. No matter how much we've gone through with the training and in the games; trust is one thing we can barely earn from each other.

We talked feebly for what seemed like hours until we found a girl's body from afar. Glimmer and I looked at each other for approval before we ran up to her. We were desperately hoping it was Katniss – well, I wasn't _that _desperately hoping for I _wanted _to be the one to kill Katniss.

Much to Glimmer's dismay and much to my amusement, it was Marissa from District 5 – somewhat described as "Foxface" for her "fox-like" features. Clutched in her delicate hands were a couple of night lock berries which I was _smart enough _to not eat without Glimmer telling me so.

"She's clever," I remarked as we stared at her pale feature. "Too clever."

"She's fast, too," Glimmer said as she kneeled to examine the dead tribute. "She's been trying to get our supplies without our knowledge; which makes her a hard kill. But she's done for it, now." She stood and sighed before eyeing me. "If Katniss burns, I want to keep her ashes."

I grinned at her before nodding to a different direction. "Let's take our lead from here."

We spent half of the whole day walking around the woods. I almost felt like we were walking in circles. But, it beats being stuck in a cave and wait for nature to kill the shit out of Katniss. We climbed trees to get on high ground, just to see if we can find her from an angle. Much to our dismay, we couldn't find a single trail of her.

She was easier to find before because her weakness – to me, that is – is that she still has lover boy to take care of. Now that lover boy is gone, she's gone to hide on her own – probably trying to win for her sister. I rolled my eyes at such a revolting thought. It took us all afternoon to find Katniss, but as soon as the young of the night fell, we stopped in our tracks and ended up going back to the lake where Clove last tried to heal Glimmer.

As I start setting up the fire, I could feel Glimmer slowly backing away from any sort of conversation. I turned to her and arched an eyebrow in the process, "Something wrong, Glimmer?"

Glimmer shook her head, but I swear - I could see the weariness in her emerald eyes and most probably... the fear that's starting to cross her features. And then, all of a sudden - she looked so weak and vulnerable that I had to leave our un-fired camp and sit next to her. By instinct, she leaned her head on my shoulder without a word until minutes later.

"Cato..." Glimmer murmured under her breath. "If I die tonight... what would you do?"

I stared at her and frowned a bit. "Why would you think that, love?"

"I just... wanted to ask, though. What would you do?"

"I'll do everything in my strength to avenge your death - even if it means trying to rebel against the Capitol."

Glimmer's eyes widened. "Cato, you wouldn't do that."

I leaned in to whisper in her ear ever so softly as I caress her hands. "I would. And I_ will_. Your death is nowhere to become a laughing stock. I will make sure justice will serve your death meaningful."

She smiled up to me sadly before sighing and scooting closer to me. For about a few minutes or so, I let her stay like that even though the silence was practically killing me. Usually the silence I have with Glimmer before was comforting and I didn't mind the fact that it might be boring to the Capitol people. Maybe it's just that I haven't lit the fire yet - which made the silence such a killer - but now, I doubt it has anything to do with the cold of the night. She's afraid because I can feel her shivering beside me. And no, it's not the cold - it's the kind of shiver Glimmer makes when she's nervous.

After a few moments of silence, I kissed Glimmer's head and whispered, "I'll go make the fire now."

She nodded in response and I let her go before finally going back to my business in creating a fire to warm us up. I took two of the thickest wood I could find and started rubbing them together to create a fusion. As soon as fire sparked and started to spread on the pile of woods, I heard an inaudible and painful gasp from behind me.

My heart almost stopped.

I turned to find Glimmer face first on the ground, an arrow - which seemed to be made out of wood - sticking up her back. I ran to Glimmer in response and quickly took the arrow out.

A lot of emotions were piling up inside me. Anger. Regret. And the one thing I never thought I'd ever feel since the day I was born - **Fear**. The fear of losing Glimmer. The fear of thinking I'm going back to District 2 without anyone with me; not even my all dead family. The fear of having to not see Glimmer for the rest of my life other than re-watching the films of the 74th Hunger Games. The fear of knowing that... he just lost the one girl he loved ever so dearly.

"Glimmer," I breathed out, trying to sound stiff. Unfortunately, the stiffness in my voice wasn't as stiff as I thought. For me, it sounded like I was weakening. "Stay with me, Glimmer! Glimmer..."

Her eyes were half-way open and her attempts of trying to open them were fatal. A spark of hope lit through me the moment I hear her speak in a soft and struggling voice, "Cato..."

"Don't die on me, Glimmer," I choked almost inevitably. I could feel tears forming on the side of my eyes. I didn't care whether the Capitol people think I'm weak, but all the remorse that has been stuck inside me was finally coming out. "You can't die on me... You can't... I need you..."

"You'll find someone else..." Glimmer whispered and I shook my head almost in anger. "Cato... you _have _to win. For Clove and Marvel... for... me."

I took her hands in mine and kissed it softly. There was no hope at all... Glimmer was dying and it's all because of... **Katniss Everdeen**.

"Cato..." Glimmer breathed almost as if wasting her last words on me. "A note..."

"What note?" I asked her, tears now streaming down my damp and soar cheeks that have yearned for the touch of Glimmer's lips. Realizing, then, that she won't be around to caress it... kiss it... let alone have an offspring of ours to touch it...

Then the canon boomed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present the winners of the 74th Hunger Games - Cato and Katni-" Seneca Crane's almost too cheerful voice resounded but before I could let the damned bastard continue, I stood and cut him off shortly.

"**NO!**" An animalistic groan escaped my lips. "The girl on fire ends _now_!"

With that final remark, I took my sword and bounded through the forest in hopes of killing Katniss Everdeen. The girl that killed the friends I cherished loyally even though we knew we'd be killing each other in the end. The girl who screwed up my Career pack's plan. The girl who killed the one girl I never knew I'd love so much that I thought I was acting for the games. The girl on fire. **The girl** **who will burn to death in her own flames.**

* * *

><p><em>Months later...<em>

"Cato," Enobaria, my pre-mentor, called from the living room of my apartment. "Get down here! I found something."

I returned Glimmer's picture back to where I last pinned it near my mirror. I smiled sadly at the picture. It was the night before the Hunger Games when Caesar Flickerman interviewed the Tributes. Glimmer was wearing her luscious provocative golden dress with her hair all curled down. She looked so beautiful that not even that old painting of Mona-Lisa can compare to her.

If you're wondering what happened during the end of the Hunger Games, well - I killed Katniss Everdeen and I was pronounced the winner of the 74th Annual Hunger Games. It served the damned girl on fire right. The feeling of being a Victor felt like I could live a million lives longer than a cat. But despite the fact of being a Victor - I still felt incomplete and alone. But of course - Glimmer was _supposed _to be standing beside me during the Victory Tour. Alas, she's now gone. Hopefully, she's in heaven now.

"CATO!" Enobaria started yelling now.

"I'm coming down!" I yelled back. "Loosen your corset or something!"

Without another retort, I went down from my room up to the living room where a lot of Capitol workers were re-designing it. I had been living in the Capitol for almost months now since I had no one to go home to at District 2. As I've mentioned before, my parents were killed by Peacekeepers and also the rest of my family; leaving me with no one to come home to. I was expecting it to be either Clove or Glimmer, but, well, you get the deal.

"What is it?" I asked, obviously annoyed.

Enobaria looked at me skeptically before handing me a pink Capitol slip note. "I believe this is for you."

I arched an eyebrow at her. "What's this?"

Enobaria smiled a bit. "Something you'd probably be rejoicing about."

Maybe it's one of those fan mails I get from the girls in my District. I rolled my eyes upon thinking so.

"Well," Enobaria said as she started to walk away. "Better go see those _dead _Tributes."

I glared at her and yelled, "Shut the hell up, Enobaria!"

Enobaria only laughed melodiously and soon, left my apartment. Ah, good riddance that bitch. I shook my head and opened the Capitol pink slip. As I read through it, I couldn't help but run out of my apartment and leave the note on the floor of my living room. I had to go to the Capitol Building in a hurry so I can see the truth in the letter I've read. My heart was pounding hard against my chest. I hope physical attributes or actions can speak louder than words.

_Cato,_

_It wasn't all for the games. I'm still alive. It turns out I wasn't dead yet the moment the canon fired. The Capitol doctors revived me and I am very much alive and well. I sent this note the moment President Snow gave me the signal to let you know. I love you, my fearless warrior. Come meet me at the Capitol Building the moment you read this._

_With all my undead love,_

_Glimmer_

* * *

><p>AN: Bare with me for this is my first Hunger Games fan fiction story. I ship Cato and Glimmer **hard **and I don't care what those Clato shippers think - opinions matter and if I ship Cato and Glimmer, it's gotta be none of your damn business Glato haters. Drop a review on what you think of it. To be honest, I find this story a bit complicated and hard to understand, but let me know on the reviews page.

_I'm thinking of writing a Cato/Glimmer and Clove/Marvel in one whole story. What do you think?_

**LONG LIVE THE UNCONDITIONAL LOVE OF CATO AND GLIMMER.**

- EMPG22HoPe


End file.
